


Lucy's Stomach Ache

by faraday682



Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desperation, Diarrhea, Farting, Gen, Scat, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: After clogging her toilet, Lucy tries out a potion which should guarantee that she won't clog it again, but it ends up upsetting her stomach to the point where she gets explosive diarrhea.
Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962256
Kudos: 5





	Lucy's Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Lucy-s-Stomach-Ache-757291170) on August 1, 2018, and [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=1190) on October 21, 2018 by Whydocare.

It was around 9 AM in Magnolia when Lucy woke up. As she got up, she felt a big urge to urinate. She felt as if her bladder could explode any second.

“Oh crap! I have to pee!” Lucy panted getting out of her bed.

Around this time, Lucy normally would expect Natsu and Happy to pop up at any moment, but she couldn’t focus on that, because all she could think about was her need to pee. She rushed toward the bathroom and made it just in time. She closed the door, then she pulled her pink pajama pants along with her white panties down and sat on the toilet to let out all her urine.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-drip-drip-drip-drip-drip-drip-drip-drip...drip..drip...drip...drip

“Ahhh,” Lucy sighed in relief “That felt so good”

She was about to get up off the toilet seat, but suddenly she felt her stomach rumbling a little.

“Oh,” said Lucy “I guess I have to poop too.”

Lucy grunted as she struggled to let her poop out. She wasn’t constipated, she was just not fully awake yet.

“Errr!” Lucy grunted as she managed to get some out of her.

**BBBBBLLLLLRRRRPPPPTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!**

**PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy began grunting while letting out some big logs.

**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy panted as she finished up and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe. Afterward, she got up and pulled the lever on the toilet to flush it, but to her surprise it didn’t work, because she had clogged the toilet.

“Oh man!” Lucy whined “I’ve only been awake for a few minutes and I already feel humiliated.”

Lucy grabbed a plunger to try and unclog it, but as she tried flushing again, the toilet began to overflow.

“This is hopeless!” Lucy cried dropping to her knees with a defeated look on her face.

Just then she could hear one of her spirit keys from her bedroom, she left the bathroom to see Virgo, the maiden, in her bedroom. She had exited the Celestial Spirit World and entered the human world using her own magic energy.

“What are you doing here?” asked Lucy “I didn’t call you!”

“I could feel you were in a crisis and I thought I would try and help.” Virgo explained “I’m sorry, do you wish to punish me?”

“No, I just-” Lucy said, but stopped when she realized Virgo could help her with her problem. After all, she was a maiden. “Listen, I really need your help, but you have to promise not to tell this to anyone.”

“You have my word princess.” Virgo said “How can I be of service?”

“You can stop calling me that you know!” Lucy shouted. She then hesitated in embarrassment “I kinda… clogged my toilet and I need you to unclog it for me.”

“Not a problem princess.” said Virgo “Take me to your toilet!”

Lucy took Virgo into her bathroom.

“Wow, you really did clog the toilet.” Virgo said in a disgusted tone.

“Don’t talk about it!” shouted Lucy “Can you just unclog it already.”

“Not a problem princess!” Virgo said pulling out a magic plunger.

She placed it into the toilet and she managed to flush all of Lucy’s waste down the toilet.

“Thank you so much.” Lucy thanked Virgo.

“Glad to be of service, I should be going now.” Virgo said vanishing back to the Celestial World.

“Well, I better get going” Lucy said.

She changed out of her pajamas and into her pink striped shirt and her blue shorts. She then left her apartment and closed the door behind her. To her surprise, she had still yet to encounter Natsu and Happy. Normally the first place Lucy would go to in the morning was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, but she wanted to make a quick stop to a potion shop first. She found what looked to be a big black tent with a sign that says “Potion Shop” and asked the salesperson a question.

“Excuse me” She said to the salesperson “I want to know if there’s a certain kind of potion that I need, but I’d rather explain somewhere private, because it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“This happens all the time.” said the salesperson “Come with me.”

The salesperson took Lucy with him to the back of the shop.

“What kind of potion do you desire?” he asked.

“Do you promise not to be creepy about it?” she asked.

“You have my word.” he said.

“Not sure if I believe you, but,” Lucy said “I’m looking for something that will change my bowel movements. This morning I clogged my toilet and I’m afraid that might happen again.”

“Hmmmm” said the salesperson “If that was one time, why are you worried.”

“I just am, okay!” Lucy said.

“Okay,” said the salesperson “We do carry a potion like that, but you need to be careful with it or you could have a really bad stomach ache.”

“I’ll take that chance.” Lucy said.

A few minutes later, Lucy walked out of the store with the potion in her hands. She began reading the directions as she was walking to the Guild Hall. The directions stated: “Only take one small drop per day.”

“I can handle that.” Lucy said as she opened the door to the guild hall. She walked over to the bar table to talk to Mirajane.

“Hello Lucy.” said Mirajane “Would you like to order anything today?”

“Just some sweet tea and a fruit bowl.” Lucy answered.

“One fruit bowl and one cup of tea coming right up.” said MIrajane.

Lucy received her fruit bowl and her tea from Mirajane. Then when no one was looking Lucy poured some of the potion into her tea, but she accidentally poured a little more than a small drop.

“Oh well, I don’t see how a little more could hurt.” Lucy said walking over to a table that Levy was sitting at.

“Hey Lucy,” said Levy “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing alright.” said Lucy drinking her tea “My morning was a little rough, but other than that it’s been fine.”

“What happened?” asked Levy.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” said Lucy continuing to drink her tea and eating her fruit “It’s a little too embarrassing to tell in front of the whole guild.”

After a couple minutes of chatting, Lucy finished her fruit and tea and soon felt her stomach rumbling.

“Are you okay Lucy?” asked Levy.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine.” Lucy said as her stomach rumbled loudly

“That doesn’t sound fine to me.” said Levy.

Lucy stomach rumbled again and she got up. “I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.” Lucy said to Levy right before rushing to a bathroom at the guild’s building. She left the potion on the table.

She opened the bathroom door and entered a single stall bathroom. She locked the door behind her then tried pulling her shorts down, but she struggled due to them being tight and her having a big butt. She soon managed to pull them down along with her panties and placed her butt on the toilet seat and let loose.

**PLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KKKRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKLLLLLLLLLL-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy felt a waterfall of diarrhea firing out of her butt, she held her stomach tightly as she let more out.

**SSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLORRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She had only been on the toilet for a few minutes and was already in a lot of pain. Not only was her stomach hurting, but her butt was burning as she was letting out her diarrhea.

Meanwhile, Levy was talking with Lisanna as she was waiting for Lucy to come out.

“Wait, so Elfman really said that?” Levy wondered

“Yeah, he did.” said Lisanna “Hold on, I’m going to use the bathroom.”

“Lucy’s in there right now.” Levy explained “Be sure to knock first.”

“Okay, I’ll do that.” said Lisanna walking over to the bathroom. She walked over knocked. “Hey Lucy, can you hurry up in there, I have to pee!”

Lucy froze as she heard the knocking along with Lisanna’s voice. “Uh…” Lucy said “I think it’s gonna be a while.”

Lucy had her butt cheeks clenched not wanting anyone to hear her pooping, but suddenly she couldn’t hold it any more and….

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPTTTTTT-PPPPPRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!**

“Oh!” said Lisanna “I didn’t realize you were pooping, I’ll leave you to do that.”

Lucy blushed as Lisanna said that too her. She felt extremely embarrassed now that someone in her guild knew she had diarrhea.

Lisanna walked away. She was about to leave the guild hall, but Mirajane stopped her as she was about to leave.

“Where are you going sis?” asked Mirajane.

“I’m just going somewhere to use the bathroom.” said Lisanna “Lucy is currently using the one here and it sounds like she will be in there for a while.”

“I’ll go check on her.” said Mirajane “Just make sure you come back soon.”

“Don’t worry Mira, I just need to pee.” Lisanna said leaving the guild hall.

Mirajane walked over to the bar and grabbed a key. She then walked over to the girls bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Lucy,” said Mirajane “I know you’re in there. Are you pooping?”

“Uhhhh.” Lucy said in embarrassment.

“Silly Lucy.” said Mirajane “Everybody poops. It’s not something to be embarrassed about.”

“I know but-” Lucy said before being cut off.

“Can I come in?” asked Mirajane.

“I’m already embarrassed enough, so go ahead.” said Lucy.

Mirajane unlocked the bathroom door with the key and entered.

“Are you doing okay?” asked Mirajane.

“No.” Lucy whined “I have diarrhea and my stomach really hurts.”

**FFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Mira offered.

“Now that I think about it.” said Lucy “I’m going to need some toilet paper, I just realized there is none left.”

“I can get you some.” said Mirajane “Also, I advise that you do a courtesy flush so that you don’t clog the toilet.”

“Oh, good point!” Lucy said flushing the toilet.

“I’ll be right back with some toilet paper.” Mirajane said leaving the bathroom.

As Mirajane left the bathroom, she saw Lisanna entering with a roll of toilet paper. Lisanna walked over to her and told her. “Hey, there was a lot of toilet paper in the bathroom I was using, so I thought I’d take a roll just in case Lucy needed some.

“Perfect timing.” said Mirajane “She told me she needed some. I’ll take it to her.”

Levy walked over to them and asked “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Do either of you know if Lucy is okay?”

‘I think she’s fine.” said Mirajane “She just has really bad diarrhea.”

“I figured that would be the case.” said Levy “Her stomach was rumbling loudly and when she left I saw she had brought a potion, which I think is what caused her stomach ache.”

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Cana walked over to them after overhearing the conversation.

“Is something wrong with Lucy?” asked Cana.

“I heard you say something about a potion.” said Erza “Do you know where she got it?”

“I have no idea.” said Levy “I want to go check on Lucy to see how she’s doing, but I’d rather we didn’t invade her privacy.”

“Well maybe we should try and help her.” Wendy suggested “If she has a stomach ache, maybe my troia spell will work.”

“But Wendy,” said Carla “Lucy’s situation is different than Natsu’s and it usually doesn’t work on him. Are you sure it could work on Lucy?”

“Maybe it will work better in Lucy’s situation.” hoped Wendy.

The girls knocked on the bathroom door.

“I have your toilet paper.” said Mirajane.

“You can come in.” said Lucy “But be warned that it smells really bad in here.”

**FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mirajane unlocked the bathroom door and the girls all walked in.

“You brought more people?!” said Lucy.

“They overheard me talking to Lisanna.” said Mirajane handing Lucy toilet paper “And they told me they wanted to help you.”

“Let me try my troia spell on you.” said Wendy.

Wendy put her hands out and created a sphere of magic, she then placed her hands on Lucy’s stomach. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

“Do you feel any better?” Wendy asked.

“No,.” Lucy whined “My stomach still hurts.”

**PPPPPRRRRFFFTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!**

Wendy threw herself on the bathroom floor and began tearing up. Carla began patting her trying to make her feel better.

“Cheer up Wendy.” said Cana “Even if it did work, it wouldn’t have ended her diarrhea.”

“Do you know where you got the potion by any chance?” Erza asked.

“I just got it from the place that looked like a black tent near my apartment.” explained Lucy.

“Oh, that place.” said Juvia.

“What’s wrong with that place?” Lucy asked worriedly

**CCCRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKLLLLL-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Lucy,” said Erza “You should never trust any stores that sell unauthorized potions.”

“If the potion is what’s giving me diarrhea then it would have to be, because I poured more than I was supposed to into my tea.” Lucy explained.

“Actually, unauthorized potions are dangerous even if you follow the directions.” Levy explained.

“Why did you buy the potion in the first place?” Erza asked.

“You know what?” said Lucy “Why don’t all of you get out? None of you are even helping me right now!”

**PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

“We are helping you Lucy.” said Levy “We’re explaining why you shouldn’t take unauthorized potions.”

“Sorry Erza.” Lucy apologized “The reason I bought it is just too embarrassing for me to explain.”

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

Suddenly, Lucy began to cry. She couldn’t help it. No matter how much diarrhea she pushed out, her stomach wasn’t feeling any better.

“Maybe my beloved Gray could help.” Juvia suggested, but soon regretted when she fantasised what could happen.

**Juvia’s Fantasy:**

Gray walked into the bathroom to see Lucy holding her stomach on the toilet.

“Don’t worry Lucy, I can cure your stomach ache.” he said handing her medicine.

Lucy took the medicine and said “Thank you so much Gray, I feel so much better. I love you babe.”

“I love you too Lucy.” Gray as the two almost kissed but then-

**Back to Reality:**

“I don’t want any boys coming in here!” Lucy demanded.

**PPPPPLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

Lucy continued to hold her stomach, but suddenly she couldn’t let anymore out. Lucy began grunting trying to let more out, but the most she could let out were some farts.

**PPPFFFFTTTTTT!!!!!!**

**BBBLLLLRRRTTTT!!!!!**

“I think I’m done.” Lucy said “But I feel like I still have to go.”

She wiped her butt and got up off the toilet to flush. The toilet was barely able to flush.

“Are you feeling any better?” Levy asked.

“Not really.” Lucy said “I think I’m just gonna go home to take a nap. I’m in a lot of pain right now and I prefer to go to the bathroom where no one else can hear me.”

“I hope you feel better.” Levy said.

“Yeah, me too.” Lucy said leaving the guild’s building.

After about fifteen minutes, Lucy made it back to her apartment. As she was unlocking the door, she felt the urge to use the bathroom again.

“Crap!” shouted Lucy “I need to get in now!”

Lucy quickly opened the door and slammed it, but to her surprise, Natsu and Happy were inside sitting on her couch.

“What are you two doing?!” Lucy shouted “I didn’t let you in! Get out, I need to use the bathroom and I’d rather be alone!”

“Mira told me that your stomach was hurting.” explained Natsu

“So we decided to help you.” said Happy.

“I don’t need any help!” Lucy said “My stomach just happens to be in pain today and it will feel better tomorrow. Now get out so I can use the bathroom in peace. Also, how did you get here before I did? I left the building before Mira talked to you!”

“But I know for sure how we can help you.” Natsu said ignoring her question.

“Yeah Lucy,” said Happy “Please let us try.”

“Fine,” Lucy accepted “You can help me, but if you just joke about my diarrhea, I’m sending you out!”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” said Happy “Come on, just go to the bathroom and we’ll help you.”

The three walked into Lucy’s bathroom. Lucy pulled her shorts and panties down, lifted up the toilet lid and sat down on the toilet.

**BBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The waterfall of diarrhea starting exiting Lucy’s butt again. She held her stomach tightly just wanting to be done.

“So are you going to help me or are you just going to watch me poop!” Lucy asked.

“I’m going to help you!” said Natsu “But be warned, it’s going to hurt like hell, but only for a minute.”

“I’m already in enough pain,” Lucy whined “Please don’t make it worse.”

“Yeah, but you won’t be in pain for as long.” explained Happy “By the way, it smells terrible in here.”

“No!” Lucy shouted “And of course it smells terrible, I have diarrhea!”

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

“Too late!” Natsu said “I’m already firing up!”

Lucy looked at Natsu and saw that his hands were on fire.

“What are you going to do to me?” Lucy asked nervously.

**PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!**

“Don’t worry Lucy.” Natsu said “After this, you won’t have to cry anymore.”

Natsu pressed his firey hands against Lucy’s stomach and began massaging it.

“My new Fire Dragon Massage will do the trick!” Natsu explained.

“Please! Make it Stop!” Lucy screamed in pain.

Natsu continued pressing his hands hard against her stomach and she began to let out her diarrhea faster.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy was pooping so fast and she felt a lot of pain from it, not only was her stomach on fire, but her butt felt like a volcano. Her diarrhea looked like brown lava. As it dropped into the toilet, the water continuously splashed back at her butt.

“Are you almost done yet?” Lucy asked while crying “I feel like I’m going to die!”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done!” Natsu promised “Just hang on a little more.”

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-SLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Alright, that should be enough.” Natsu said letting go.

“Oh my god,” Lucy said in relief “You finally stopped.”

“Now you all you have to do is let out a little more and you should be done.” Happy explained.

Lucy spread her legs out and had her butt wide open. Then….

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She panted as she got the rest of her diarrhea out of her system.

“I’m done!” Lucy panted in relief “But I’m still burning and I’m too sore to wipe right now.”

“Don’t worry, I can do it for you.” Natsu offered.

“You don’t mind?” Lucy wondered.

“It may be gross.” Natsu said “But I’d do anything for a friend.”

Lucy felt a little disgusted by Natsu offering to wipe for her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it herself with the pain she was in. She got up off the toilet seat and looked at her mess. She made in the toilet. Natsu and Happy looked too.

“Wow Lucy, you really made a mess.” Happy said.

“Shut up cat!” Lucy shouted

Natsu grabbed some toilet paper and began to wipe Lucy’s butt.

“Please be gentle.” Lucy requested “My butt is burning from all that pooping.”

“Don’t worry,” Natsu said “I’ve got this.”

Natsu continued to wipe for her trying to be as gentle as possible. He cleaned her butt cheeks as well do to toilet water splashing at it. He then dropped the toilet paper in to the toilet and Lucy flushed it and to her surprise, it flushed this time.

“Phew” Lucy sighed “I really thought it would clog like it did this morning.”


End file.
